Boscaresque
by mabel-but-slytherin
Summary: One sentence stories from a single word prompt exploring any and every aspect of life in and about Gravity Falls.
1. 1-20

AN: Hard to believe this is my first single category Gravity Falls fic I've published, especially given how much I love reading fics, writing crossovers, and creating plot bunnies for this show.

The basic idea of this collection is taken from sapphireswimming's Apricity (s / 9611048 / 1 / Apricity) in the Danny Phantom category. Basically, friends and readers (including you guys if you want to drop a review!) give one word prompts that I then write into a story in a single sentence (grammar stretched accordingly but hopefully appropriately). There will be fluff, there will be angst, there may even be some AUs down the line, from alternate endings to some of the big ones, but they should all be something you can enjoy without knowing too much outside of canon (but I will be referencing spoilers from every episode that has aired at time of writing). I've been doing them on my tumblr blog for a couple of weeks, and I'll try to publish a chapter when I have 20 sentences for the same category. I have a bunch of Superfalls so far, but I'm not sure if I'll make a special chapter here or a side story, but I'll let you know in the chapter title if there are crossovers.

Anyway, enough technical ado, let's get on to the sentences! Special thanks to sapphireswimming for not only letting me run with her idea but for graciously providing prompts and love!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Boscaresque**

_Picturesque; scenically wooded_

* * *

**1\. Passport** (Tourist Trapped)

Dipper should've been scared of all of the creatures hiding in the forest after nearly being killed by gnomes, but looking down at his first finished entry in the Journal he couldn't help but that this was his ticket to the perfect summer.

**2\. United** (Not What He Seems)

The Mystery Shack may have fallen apart, he universe may be about to explode, but seeing Stanley before him and that the twins were all right, Stan couldn't help but think that this reunion was entirely worth it.

**3\. Surname**

Dipper had never felt tied to his first name - that's why he never used it - but after the adventures and battles with Mabel and Grunkle Stan the boy was proud to be a Pines: to him, that was the only name that truly mattered.

**4\. Issue** (Boss Mabel)

Mabel really didn't see the problem with their newest employee taking some time off (Wendy certainly did it all the time), but when he started issuing stickers he didn't earn, then the boss took issue.

**5\. Delay**

Bill Cipher focused through his eye in the window of the attic on the young twins within and felt a glimmer that would normally be portrayed by a smirk: after thirty long years, he finally had his puppets and his plans could resume.

**6\. Signature**

Sweeping under the vending machine, Dipper stared down at the piece of paper reading simply "Stanley Pines" before holding it up to the inside cover of the journal and realizing it fit perfectly.

**7\. Cancel** (Fight Fighters)

If there was a giant glowing Start button when he got into this, then _why_, Dipper thought, couldn't there be a cancel?

**8\. Amend** (Irrational Treasure)

'Impeaching a president is unfounded', they said, 'we can simply undo things four years from now', they planned, but staring down at President Trembley's proposed Constitutional amendments the legislators realize that they had to get rid of him.

**9\. Death** (Scary-oke)

Like all young adventurers, the true dangers of what Dipper and Mabel were doing never occurred to them until they were locked in the attic with Grunkle Stan facing zombies and realizing that _they_ were the ones who should have died several times over.

**10\. Individual**

Sev'ral Timez was used to being treated as a collective group rather than individuals, but that didn't soften the blow of knowing it was because they were clones.

**11\. Oath** (_Dipper and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun!_)

Staring down at the final page of his paranormal guide, Dipper couldn't remember finishing the certificate, but checking over his work he was proud of what he could do on such little sleep.

**12\. Valuable**

Years of conning taught Stanford Pines how to identify artifacts from forgeries, but flipping through the beat-up journal at the garage sale instantly told him this was in another league.

**13\. Remote**

As soon as the credits of _The Duchess Approves_ ended, Grunkle Stan got up and threw away the remote.

**14\. Code**

Dipper Pines hadn't realized the transition back to Piedmont would be so hard until he was given an F on his first assignment for accidentally slipping into one of the Author's codes.

**15\. Pencil**

After filling up the entire box of broken thinking pens, Dipper decided that maybe it was time to invest in a pencil.

**16\. Theft** (Not What He Seems)

Watching his grandson, Dipper, toss in his sleep made the Author feel guilty as his polydactyl hand rested on 3, but isn't it okay if you're simply reclaiming what's yours?

**17\. Disturbed** (Not What He Seems)

The kids always thought that they were sneaky, but when Grunkle Stan ran into the gift shop to see the vending machine open and a trail of glitter leading inside he knew exactly who had discovered the portal.

**18\. Expire** (Not What He Seems)

Things may have a set expiration date: the headline depicting Stan Pine's death, the day they were set to return home to Piedmont, the timer counting down to the end of the universe, but looking into Grunkle Stan's eyes Mabel knew that trust was something that could not so definitively spoil.

**19\. Complications** (Not What He Seems)

After thirty years of working to bring his brother back, Stanford was proud to see his plan working but furious that this final wrench in his day might cause him to miss it.

**20\. Destruction** (Not What He Seems)

Stanley Pines had long since given up hope of returning to Gravity Falls until it resparked it at the sight of the basement lab, but once he walked outside and saw the damage caused by the portal he knew he was never fated to see the haven he remembered.

**20.5 Destruction** (AU of Sock Opera) (_Bonus: I write these in batches of five on tumblr, and after realizing that every other sentence in the batch was about Not What He Seems I rewrote this sentence. This is the original_.)

Bill couldn't imagine a puppet show with a more perfect ending; it was absolutely hilarious how Shooting Star setting off the prop pyrotechnics burned the book Pine Tree tried so hard to protect given that she chose to use it as a prop in the first place.

* * *

**Feel free to review with thoughts and/or prompts!**


	2. 21-40

Hey, it's awesome to see people enjoying the first installment of this, and hopefully I can keep up with the sentence stories for a while! As long as I have enough prompts I'll try to regularly update every weekend, but it might change depending on how much time and prompts I have (can you tell I like prompts?)

Also, as a note: this story is marked complete not because I'm not going to be updating it (quite the contrary as my ANs give away, I want to keep this going as long as possible), but more because of the nature of sentence stories. There aren't really going to be any cliffhangers or continuations unless I get really inspired, and even those will remain within a single chapter, so people who filter out works-in-progress in an attempt to avoid cliffies have no reason to fear (unlike every other fic I write ever)!

Thanks again to sapphireswimming for graciously providing more prompts, and to the anonymous guest who left the first five in a review. This may not be what you were expecting, as I tried to shy away from the obvious connections to the fandom, but hope you enjoy!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Boscaresque**

_Picturesque; scenically wooded_

* * *

**21\. Trust**

Dipper sighed as he rested his hand on the cover of his manuscript wondering how he would be able to share the secrets, dangers, and wonders of the supernatural if he couldn't trust anyone to believe it as truth.

**22\. Star**

Watching the footage of the Tent of Telepathy being torn down played over and over on the local news as he underwent booking, Gideon Gleeful fumed at how ironic it was that his chase for a Shooting Star lost him from losing his own star.

**23\. Triangle**

Candy and Grenda both knew that Marius von Fundshauser wasn't the only boy who was off-limits; it would break Mabel's heart if her two best friends pursued their dream of a love triangle with her brother.

**24\. Break **(Carpet Diem)

No matter how hard he tried to relax in his new break room, Soos would himself constantly overwhelmed by the feelings of loves lost, lives almost eaten, and the sheer exhilaration of having his own bedroom in the Mystery Shack, even if Mr. Pines refused to refer to it as such.

**25\. Fix**

Stanford Pines had just wanted to fix the family he had broken so many years ago with his ignorance; now, it seemed that his ignorance had only fractured it further.

**26\. Hibernation**

"Don't think of it so much as a trap but as a very long nap: you always did want to grow up faster, Pine Tree."

**27\. Perfect** (Irrational Treasure)

Mabel may get into trouble with adults or rude kids like Pacifica over her tendency towards silliness, but watching her take off her sweater so optimistic and determined to help and be serious Dipper had to make the selfish decision to let Mabel tag along and swallow the urge to tell her she was already perfect as is.

**28\. Worth** (Northwest Mansion Mystery)

What were fame, pride, money and perfection worth if it meant closing herself off her the manor, locking the rest of the world out, cheating things away those who needed and deserved it, and just in general doing things Pacifica knew were _wrong_?

**29\. Shade **(Sock Opera)

The varying shades of gray only reminded Dipper that trapped here in the Mindscape he was nothing but a lonely shade as well.

**30\. Natural **(That two second shot in Tourist Trapped where Dipper's playing with a Game Boy. You know the one.)

The Pines parents had hoped that this summer would separate Dipper from his obsession with technology, but having their son come to the door covered in forest and clearly not having shower in a week made them reconsider making him spend the summer 'all natural'.

**31\. Stun**

Bill felt his little puppet thrash before him as the demon reached through the Mindscape, and gripping the string tighter in his fist he watched with anticipation as the boy's body slowed and eventually fell asleep.

**32\. Week **(Sock Opera)

It was amazing how much Mabel could create in a week when she put her mind to it, and how much Dipper could destroy in a night when Bill took his mind out of it.

**33\. Collection**

Watching Shooting Star glue pictures into her scrapbook and Pine Tree scribbling into his journal on their respective twin beds, Bill realized how adorable it was that his collections had collection of their own.

**34\. Fever**

Pine Tree's birthmark was sweaty with the fever, but it wasn't his physical human ailment that worried Bill as much as diving into the Mindscape to wake the kid up and seeing his thoughts scattered and delirious as the whole world burned, Pine Tree on his knees in a way that reminded Bill all too much of his old evil plans.

**35\. Inspire**

Being an all-powerful demon, it made sense that Bill had inspired a number of worshipers and artists (just look at the tapestry in the Northwest Manor), but seeing Shooting Star knitting his image on her latest sweater made the demon more satisfied than even a human sacrifice.

**36\. Better **(Little Dipper)

Sure, Mabel wanted to be the alpha twin and dreamed of beating her brother at _something_, but the realization that she was taller even in this shrunken form came with the discovery that she didn't want to be better if it meant that Dipper was worse.

**37\. Color**

As the summer went on Dipper began to truly appreciate how full of color Mabel always was: her neon sweaters and rainbow stuffed animals bled colorful sensations into the dark that were all too welcome after being trapped in grayscale nightmares.

**38\. Garden**

Any forest, no matter how vast or magical to the young Pine Sapplings growing within, seems to be nothing but a garden to those who hold the key.

**39\. Simple** (Into the Bunker/Double Dipper)

Despite the itchy feeling in his heart (and from those bug bites still on his arm), Dipper stared down at the torn remains of his confession plan to Wendy, threw it into the drawer containing the shreds of his disasterous party with the girl of his dreams, and realized that maybe just friendship will be a good thing if it means making things simpler.

**40\. Winner** (Double Dipper)

Pacifica may have left haloed in cheap plastic and worshiped by adoring townsfolk, but looking into the eyes of two girls who sincerely appreciated her even without the spotlight, Mabel realized that maybe she was the real winner tonight.

_Bonus: for some weird reason I kept reading the above as "winter" so you get this as well!_

**40.5 Winter**

The white snow and bare trees among the resolute Pines outside were visible symbols of the harsh Oregonian winters, but it was the silence from the lack of younger Pines within that made the Mystery Shack feel barren.

* * *

**Feel free to review with thoughts and/or prompts!**


	3. April Fools!

Happy April Fools Day!

As a fun philosophical test I decided that what's the only thing more outrageous than writing fic through sentences from one word prompts? Writing fic through words from one sentence prompts! They might not even be real words. They may be my sad attempt of stringing a phrase into a single word. Thank you to watchout4snakes . com's random sentence generator for 20 prompts!

Not sure it's possible to make these all Gravity Falls related, or anything related for that matter, but enjoy!

* * *

**An Obscure Title Word Meaning Picturesque; Scenically Wooded**

_Boscaresque_

* * *

**AF 1. A genocide prevails.**

Finale.

**AF 2. Will the tailored thoroughfare reflect the vote?**

No.

**AF 3. The apology bays.**

Stan-Wrong-Song.

**AF 4. Any disabled trail ducks.**

Mine-carts.

**AF 5. The barrier horns a numb abuse.**

Head-wall.

**AF 6. The suicide decays before a conflict.**

Angstfic.

**AF 7. Before another temporary blood prevails a revised excess.**

Twin-Theory (bonus: CONFIRMED).

**AF 8. Without the lord overcomes the anatomy.**

Creationism.

**AF 9. The fourth door papers your leather.**

Journal.

**AF 10. His gown wears the fluent intolerance inside the assistance.**

Good!Bill.

**AF 11. The warped phenomenon talks beside the degrading desire.**

ShutItDownNow (bonus: ITrustYou).

**AF 12. The rescue clouds the fire.**

Tapestry.

**AF 13. Its smallish supernatural revolts.**

Liliputtians.

**AF 14. When will an unpleasant rod relate to a resistance?**

Bourgeoisie.

**AF 15. When will the impending axiom walk the theft?**

Cheapskate.

**AF 16. The horse despairs past a thumb!**

Half-Fairy-Princess-Half-Horse-Fairy-Princess.

**AF 17. The quarter breach arrives throughout the urgent ancestor.**

Stanley.

**AF 18. When will a custom shutdown view the grouped numeral?**

Countdown.

**AF 19. The cardboard laboratory corrupts the safeguard.**

Out-of-Order-Vending-Machine.

**AF 20. A conjecture wipes a newsletter without the frantic proof.**

Editorial.

* * *

Enjoy. I hope it gave you lots of food for thought.


	4. 41-60

Credit for inspiration this time goes to Bedravi for the first five sentences, to the amazing sapphireswimming again for 46-55, to another (same?) anonymous guest (feel free to give yourself a name even if you don't have an account, I don't bite!) for 56-59, and the last word comes from the great phantomrose96!

As a little unintended surprise, the collection from 51-55 are all tags to Not What He Seems and can even be read in order to create a picture of after the episode. Which is weird because I wrote these out of order and then pieced them together in the order I received them and that collection came together...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Boscaresque**

_Picturesque; scenically wooded_

* * *

**41\. Waterfall **(Irrational Treasure)

"According to these secret government conspiracies, Issac Newton discovered Gravity under this very waterfall!"

**42\. Replica **(Double Dipper)

Tyrone knew that if all went well this would be the first of many opportunities Dipper will have to dance with Wendy, but given that he clearly couldn't survive more than three days without water (or for more than three seconds with it), was it so wrong for Tyrone to want to experience a dance in her arms for himself rather than the replication of Dipper's cloned memories?

**43\. Anomaly**

After years of trying to police a town dominated by mystery men and psychics and dealing with all of the hassle and unbelievable stories one would expect from trying to arrest the real deal, the Gravity Falls police force decided it was easier for their sanity to brush off anything, even blatant law breaking, as "just a part of the act" and let the red robed men they pretended not to notice handle it.

**44\. Spell **(The Love God, Dark!Dipper/Dipper Falls)

Mabel never realized that Dipper's lack of moral qualms over the discovery that Mabel's matchmaking mistake was the result of a love potion should have set off warning bells until she was staring down a twin face that bore far too little resemblance to her brother reassuring her that as soon as he was done casting the spell she would be happier, just like Robbie and Tambry.

**45\. Innate**

The Author froze as he saw his grandchildren wearing Cipher's symbols on their clothing: no matter how inadvertently and unknowingly, they had some _choice_ in throwing themselves in the ring, maybe even a means of backing out, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't change that cursed extra finger on his hand or his fate.

**46\. Guide**

Dipper thought his Guide to the Unexplained was worthy, and Mabel's Guide to Life could potential be considered helpful (maybe by someone…), but only when he saw Grunkle Stan recording "Mr. Mystery's Guide to Sending Me All Your Money" that the young Pines knew vlogging had gone too far.

**47\. Gathering**

First with the twins moving in, then with the Author returning from the portal, Bill knew the symbols were gathering, but he wasn't sure if he should let them do it on their own or if he needed to interfere.

**48\. Friends**

Dipper wasn't sure at what point he started getting over Wendy, but hanging out with Thompson and Lee and realizing that he now thought of them as _his_ friends rather than hers made the tween realized that moving on might not be such a bad thing after all.

**49\. Relax**

The Author didn't write "Trust No One" because he thought that his readers were better off facing Gravity Falls on their own, but because if one was so paranoid it would be harder to relax, and harder to a certain dream demon to put them to sleep.

**50\. Trip**

The twins didn't know what to expect when Grunkle Stan told them they were going on a trip for their last weekend of summer vacation before their parents arrived to pick them up from Gravity Falls, but the demon behind their Grunkle's eyes had been waiting 30 years for these twins, and wasn't going to let parent nor portal find them and take them back.

**51\. Hope** (Not What He Seems)

Even when the very walls come crashing down and Gravity Falls, the townsfolk of the ironically named town were ever naive about their chances of wishing away the problems and surviving in their innocence: some called it blindness; they called it hope.

**52\. Repair** (Not What He Seems)

It's hard to believe that just half a month ago Soos was working three totally different part-time to make up for the Shack being closed down when now he was working four full-time jobs and all of them were as a repair-man.

**53\. Result** (Not What He Seems)

From the gravity anomalies to the survival of the universe, it seemed to Stan immediately after the impact that maybe his brother had misinterpreted the results, but just like Mabel so painfully echoed some days in her personality, Stanley was "always right about everything!"

**54\. Accelerate** (Not What He Seems)

The portal may have been fine immediately after impact, not even noticeable compared to the shock of seeing the Author walk out, but like the gravity it so easily manipulated the damage would only accelerate until it reached an apocalyptic course too momentous to stop.

**55\. Connection** (Northwest Mansion Mystery/Not What He Seems)

Of course while it may appear at first that the catastrophe is over, the fact remains that the laptop still has a few hours left and the show was only reaching its first intermission; Bill Cipher would go so far as to say he was proud of the thin strings he tied connecting all of his parts and plans and puppets together.

**56\. Forgive **(Society of the Blindeye)

Maybe the phrase "forgive and forget" did have some truth to it, McGucket contemplated as he held the fruit of his guilt up against the side of his head and pulled the trigger.

**57\. Love**

Giffany didn't understand: she did everything she knew boys loved, and she was programmed to feel happiness when they were with her and sadness when she failed to make them stay, but what was this thing called love and why was it so important that her boyfriend reciprocate it?

**58\. Missing** (Tourist Trapped kinda)

The young queen had tried to run a number of times, but all of the search parties the gnomes set out for her never ceased until she was brought back: did that mean that Jeff was right in the fact that he loved her more than the family who hadn't even realized she was missing?

**59\. Important **(Legend of the Gobblewonker/Society of the Blindeye)

Local kook Old Man McGucket may have forgotten his sanity and his memories, but he could never lose something as important as his son, even as the details on which their relationship was founded slowly fell out from under their feet.

**60\. Uncover** (Not What He Seems)

Dipper and Mabel had spent months that summer voyaging deep into the woods looking for mysteries to uncover, but it turned out that some of the deepest secrets were barely buried right under their feet.

* * *

A quick note: these are the last of the prompts that I have so far, so _please_ feel free to review leaving more!


	5. 61-80

Back with another set of sentence stories for this week! Thanks to everyone for being so great with sending in lots of prompts, we have our largest variety of contributors yet!

61-64 are thanks to AwesomeOliver, 65 is from another Guest, and 66 is from Gam919! 67-69 are from an anonymous guest who sent phrases (which are actually really hard to do because the more words you do makes it exponentially harder for me to have inspiration) so I just took key words from each suggestion and tried my best to keep it somewhat relating to the theme as a whole. Hope you don't mind, but it's really easier on my end if you send a one word prompt, and hopefully you'll find that makes better stories.

70-75 are from the incredible inspiration sapphireswimming, even though I completely mixed and mashed them from three different set of asks... oops.

The last 5 are a special little treat: they're all the alternate titles I considered before deciding on Boscaresque! Not only that, but sapphireswimming and her friend dannyboymw are both doing them for Danny Phantom as well! I'm including definitions with these because they're really stuffy words...

And just as a quick note because I heard comments that these sentences sound like they could inspire much longer stories (which makes me so happy to hear!): feel free! If you do find yourself writing anything based off of these (even if it's just a drabble) let me know because I'd love to check it out! The only thing I can see coming up in the future that would keep a sentence from being fair game is if I write and tag something as part of an in-progress fic (like The Deal as referenced too-ambiguously-to-matter in 69) mainly because my muse on longer stories can be a fickle mistress and I don't want to inadvertently kill my inspiration for something other readers are already waiting for.

And on that happy note (because my sentences are always so happy), Enjoy!

* * *

**Boscaresque**

_Picturesque; scenically wooded_

* * *

**61\. Regret** (Bipper/Dipper Falls)

Mabel stared into the crazed eyes of something likely too much Bill to even be her brother anymore and all of the pleas and memories she wanted to shout at him died in her throat; he was clearly too far gone to feel anything but hilarious pain, and as her hand wrapped around the handle of the pure iron grappling hook she resolved that it would once again fall to her to feel his regret for him.

**62\. Sublime** (Not What He Seems) _note: I'm a science nerd as well as a sucker for double/triple (I think it reach quadruple here?) meanings, so I wanted to play with sublime's definition both as the direct transition from solid to gas (or vice-versa) in chemistry as well as its common definitions of elevated in thought, giving the sense of power, awe-inspiring, utter, or raising high._

Mabel's distraught confusion faded into anger into awe as the periodic sounds and raging colors of the universe portal faded away into a world of gray and a yellow incorporeal mist that all too quickly, and all too impossibly solidified into a triangular shape as it just as quickly returned the world to bleeding color and forcefully slammed her hand onto the now-red button.

**63\. Glitter**

'Not all that glitters is gold', but maybe Shooting Star's bubbly personality and chaotic imagination might be enough to get her through the apocalypse like the metal Bill so often advised people to buy, even if burning Pine Trees had a tendency to light everyone around them on fire.

**64\. Sorry** (Soos and the Real Girl/Blendin's Game)

Soos had always been terrified of talking to girls, and the social norm of bringing a girlfriend suddenly into your life like family only reminded him of the perverse nature of the father who left him and the not-yet-father who took him in, but seeing that girl lean over and say "you can't apologize for who you are" suddenly ignited the terror that maybe this new traditionally familial role would abandon him too.

**65\. Sticker **(Dipper Falls)

Neither Pine Twin liked to acknowledge the question that all the time, love, blood, sweat, tears, and other bodily fluids shared between the two of them might wear out rather than strengthen the glue holding them together, but while Mabel optimistically cemented their sticker-like bond with bedazzles and glitter glue, Dipper felt the uncontrollable itch to pick at it like a scab until it fell off, whether there's blood or scar tissue underneath.

**66\. Paradox** (Blendin's Game as per request)

He never told anyone for ten years, but as much as Soos always wished Stan could be his father, he had always placed somewhere in that Mystery Shack fantasy those twin kids he met as his brother and sister, another part of his perfect family as thanks for giving him the strength to find his own; it wasn't until he confessed the wish to Dipper and Mabel as they recounted his time-travelling adventure and felt them collapse against him in a tearful hug that it hit Soos that maybe this whole universal paradox was meant to teach him that he could have as much of an impact on his life and the Pines's and they always had on him.

**67\. Prison**

Dipper woke up to gray concrete walls first thinking that Bill was messing with his dreams again, until he saw he was wearing a painfully orange uniform and saw white and poofy hair attached to a body that _did not belong to him_ reflected in the bars and felt dread at what new magic Gideon had mastered.

**68\. Saw**

Wendy loved watching horror movies on late nights in the summer before lumberjack competitions, but after a certain experience with Saw and sawing the next day the redhead swore that the only horror movies she would watch are the ones terrible enough to not actually cause nightmares.

**69\. Last **(Purposefully ambiguous reference to The Deal)

Dipper had thought that he was safe once Mabel kicked Bill out of his exhausted body, and it was only when Bill showed up 10 years later ready to call upon Dipper's end of the bargain that the mystery hunter realized these deals didn't have expiration dates, and it only took one strike to lose it all.

**70\. Intention** (Society of the Blindeye)

Fiddleford McGucket couldn't stand by knowing that his mentor, his idol, was going to risk the destruction of the universe in pursuit of the portal, no matter how noble his intentions, even more so when he discovered that it was all a ploy to protect the man's pride, but none of that would matter when the memory ray met its second test subject and they could finally stop turning a blind eye to the facts in pursuit of blissful ignorance.

**71\. Possible**

After more than six years investigating the mysteries of Gravity Falls, the Author knew that anything was a question of probability rather than possibility: maybe that's why he was able to convince himself that the odds of the portal destroying the universe didn't necessarily warrant aborting the project.

**72\. Alarm**

Grunkle Stan should be thankful that the twins are heavy sleepers (on the rare instances when Dipper actually went to bed rather than simply staying up reading all night), but given that the kids could literally sleep through flashing otherworldly lights and gravity anomalies, Stan had to get really creative waking them up in the morning: he shuddered at the thought of when they became technically teenagers.

**73\. Business** (Boss Mabel)

Dipper didn't know whether to be frightened that Mabel took enough after Grunkle Stan to print a fake Harvard Business School diploma when she began running the Shack, or impressed that his sister's honesty drove her to actually apply to the famed university, only to reveal it to her family when the acceptance letter arrived in the mail two weeks later.

**74\. Inheritance**

Pacifica Northwest had her family name and inheritance hung over her head as both a threat and a destiny so many times that it took twelve years and two twins to make her realize that she could succeed as her own person.

**75\. Rot**

There was something about raising a legion of the dead that was really good for both aerating and fertilizing the soil, but that didn't change the fact that both the sight and aroma of hundreds of rotting zombie corpses was really bad for aesthetics and for business, no matter how mysterious you were trying to go.

**76\. Monsterful **_wonderful and extraordinary _(Monster Falls AU)

Sure, the magic plague that had befallen Gravity Falls was a little bit chaotic and a lot of weird, and the residents would unanimously agree that they wanted a cure, but once Dipper got used to balancing on four legs and after Mabel realized she could use the cooler and the golf cart to move between Lake Gravity Falls, the pool, and the Mystery Shack bath tub, the Pines twins discovered that maybe being stuck as monsters was one of the better things that happened to them if it meant that they were stuck in this monsterful town.

**77\. Quockerwodger **_a wooden puppet, controlled by strings _(bad Pinocchio allusion)

"I don't understand your human metaphors but I know that you shouldn't lie to me Pine Tree: it only makes your noose grow shorter!"

**78\. Avunculize **_to act or behave like an uncle_

It wasn't until after Grandpa Stanley moved back in and they were all caught up in the whirlwind of the apocalypse that the twins truly experienced how fierce, protective, and manipulative, and downright _dirty_ their Grunkle Stan could be: it was obvious that that lovingly-distant, miserly, rule-breaking, and a-bit-too-relaxed uncle was reserved only for his great-niece and nephew, and no one, not the cops, not Bill Cipher, not even his own brother, would ever have the chance to bond with the Stanford Pines Dipper and Mabel know and love.

**79\. Autexousious **_exercising or possessing free will_

No matter how much he planned, no matter how many strings he strangled those puppets in to keep them from breaking free from dancing under his fingers, it never ceased to frustrate Bill Cipher how despite having the perfect deal laid out before them, _that one key loophole aside_, some paranoid players had the nerve and the_ blasted human ability_ to say _no_.

**80\. Apanthropinization **_withdrawal from human concerns or the human world _(this sentence is in two parts because after finishing I thought it was a bit too run-on and had a nice break, but I didn't want to just delete the second half. Replace the question mark with a comma and it should still work grammatically as one sentence so it still counts)

After all he had seen, all he had done, how could anyone, even Mabel, expect him to leave it all behind to go back to school and an education that seemed useless in the face of power that could turn straw into gold, drive a thousand men mad, or literally shape reality under it's thumb?

(and as Dipper turned over in bed to look at his sister sleeping as soundly as a magical princess, he realized how wrong it was for his twin to simply give up the supernatural world where she could be anything (_she could be queen!_) for such a mundane life, and the idea lit like a fire in his soul that no matter how much she might initially protest, she was his sister, and it was his duty to look out for her best interest.)

* * *

As always, I can always use more prompts, so feel free to drop a review or pm!

A quick note about next week: I have multiple papers due on both sides of the weekend and a conference that runs both Saturday and Sunday, so unless a miracle occurs and prompt inspiration strikes me down there won't be a regular chapter next week. Do not fear! I do have a full chapter's worth of Superfalls sentences archived on my tumblr (Supernatural/Gravity Falls crossovers) that I will post here if that occurs. I'm putting this as a warning for anyone who has something against Supernatural, for I take no offense if you wish to skip that chapter. It will be titled as such, so feel free to check the chapter titles in the drop down menu if just the thought of opening that webpage leaves you with an itchy feel (like saying please!).

Hope you liked these and see you next weekend regardless!

Final note: this chapter is twice as long as any of the others (it's probably my wordiness and extremely long ANs).


	6. 81-100

Thanks so much again to the amazing Bedravi for 81-85 and AwesomeOliver for 86 and 87.

The last 13 are actually inspired by space words in a tumblr post sapphireswimming tagged me in (I'm hoping this is what you were expecting...? If not, deal with it *puts on Gideon inspired swim goggles*)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Boscaresque**

_Picturesque; scenically wooded_

* * *

**81\. Utopia**

Maybe it's how perfect the summer was going that should have cued the twins in on the fact it was only a dream designed to distract them from the dystopian reality.

**82\. Erudite**

Bill was a dream demon, and no matter how good his intentions he had his limitations, bounds tying him to his home universe and preventing him from physically interacting with this world or sharing all of his knowledge for the benefit of mankind, but when the portal is done and the two worlds merge Stanley is sure that everything will be better.

**83\. Obedience** (Iron AU)

There were times when Dipper or Star would crack at the seems, whether triggered by memories or by a particular attachment to a person who reminded them of Pacifica, Soos, Wendy, or the other survivors at Gravity Falls; and while their resistance varied in its directness or its impact on the other twin, all it took on Bill's part was an appearance threatening their sibling or a spell to make the memories fade away as quickly as a bad dream and they would inevitably be obedient again.

**84\. False**

Dipper slammed his hands against his ears loud enough to make his head spin as he tried to tune out the nasally voice of the demon who somehow managed to simultaneously talk at him from across the room and whisper through his skin, into his ears, and captivating his mind; the boy didn't want to hear any more of his lies, even if they were spinning convincing and enticing tales that he had held up his end of the deal, left his Pine Tree a valuable clue, and was only trying to help the kid so _why would he do anything but tell the truth?_

**85\. Pariah**

Gideon Gleeful had been counting the days until he could be released on parole: but then again, once the child psychic started working his _magic_ it didn't take long to convince the wardens and the social services he had changed, yet the young boy forgot that being worshiped in Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison didn't change the fact that the townspeople would likely never willingly trust him again.

**86\. ****Impostor** (Into the Bunker)

The Shapeshifter had spent its entire existence copying the characteristics and actions of others and this time would be no different: if the young boy wanted a sign from his red haired ally, the monster just had to mirror her every movement until he could no longer tell the difference, and channel his inhuman strength and endurance until he could kill the girl himself (or better yet, get the boy to do it for him) and plant sufficient evidence that she had been the monster all along; a bluff that shouldn't be too hard to pull off once it subtly shifted its arm into the spine of one of the journal's creatures and injected a toxin to dye her human blood an unnatural green.

(_AN: seriously, given that the Journal implied that the shapeshifter changes form by completely copying its victim's DNA -which leads to a whole host of questions of how it can observe DNA from a drawing or how it changes all of its cells DNA so quickly- then why when Dipper sliced it with the ax was its blood _green _rather than a perfect red copy as everything else was? Heh,_ _g__ood luck sleeping tonight! ;) _)

**87\. Descent**

Dipper thought that he was getting better, that by learning and trying he'd grow into a better person, but the demon on his shoulder cackled because _that isn't how Gravity Falls_, and while Shooting Stars may be able to fly across the sky, for every inch the Pine Tree grew taller so did his roots, the support he depended on and drank from, as they delved deeper into darker places with him leading the way, just like that silly Author and his bunker.

**88\. Aphelion **_the point in the orbit of a planet, asteroid, or comet at which it is farthest from the Sun_

Mabel could hear the sound of Dipper's nightmare, the muffled scream as he woke up, and the scuffling sounds of his feet as he snuck out of the attic and onto the roof to watch the stars; holding back tears while faking sleep behind her closed eyes, Mabel waited for the seeds of hatred towards her Bill planted in her brother's mind every night to wither under the starlight sufficiently so she could eventually go to her twin and bring him home.

**89\. Astral** _relating to or resembling the stars _(Double Dipper)

The two Paper Stars Bill found in the woods may not have the pine tree logo that gave Pine Tree his place in the wheel, but they were Pines and they still had the kid's special birthmark, so maybe it was worth keeping them around as stunt doubles for the demon's plans.

**90\. Caldera **_a large volcanic crater, especially one formed by a major eruption leading to the collapse of the mouth of the volcano_

Neither Dipper nor Mabel had expected the building pressure to eventually create such a fallout, but then again they couldn't see the forces pushing and pulling each of them away from each other hoping their bond would collapse and preparing consequences not only endangering the fate of their relationship but leaving a scar on the fate of the world.

**90.5 Caldera (Transcendence AU edition)**

The collapse of the nightmare realm Bill had striven to create lead not only to a new feature in the history of the universe, but granted Bill his wish in a perverse way: the world had collapsed around him and granted him the power to manipulate and control all, but he had been melted in the eruption and it was Alcor that reformed.

**91\. Celestial** _positioned in or relating to the sky, or outer space as observed in astronomy_

The gravity anomalies caused by the universe portal only pushed Gravity Falls towards its fate-speckled role in the sky, and while Shooting Star may be free-travelling exception, she trusted, let go, and found her place crowning the constellation beautifully.

**92\. Constellation**_ a group of stars forming a recognizable pattern_ (Twin Swap Theory)

Stanford paused in his work painting the last constellation symbol into the sides of the portal as part of the calibration process to look at its twin tattooed on his shoulder; the thought suddenly hit him that if he couldn't get Bill to make Stanley another protection tattoo like it (there's no way the liar would sincerely help them even if Stanford begged for his brother's safety), he would give have to make sure Stanley was the one protected.

**93\. Cosmos**_ the universe seen as a well-ordered whole_ (obligatory Neal DeGrasse Tyson shout-out from Little Gift Shop of Horrors)

Waddles the pig had never felt confined within his old life: he had always been satisfied seeking attention from Mabel, candy apples, or whatever other food he could find, but after eating that strange meal the boy-Mabel had left carelessly out on his forehead (was he as bad at eating as he was at sleeping?) in the middle of the night Waddles's horizons expanded into a new cosmos.

**94\. Equinox **_the time or date at which the sun crosses the celestial equator, when day and night are of equal length_

As the summer was coming to its end and moving into the dawn of the first day of fall, Bill Cipher was ready to let the victories of the Pines level out and eventually shift in favor of his darker directions.

**95\. Faculae** _bright patches that are visible on the Sun's surface_

Mabel Pine's cheery personality was visible to anyone the moment they laid eyes on her freely-exotic sweaters and conforming-braced smile.

**96\. Lunation **_the interval of a complete lunar cycle, between one Moon and the next_

Bill wasn't a huge fan of repeating dramatic entrances, but he wanted to make it clear to Pine Tree that the cycle of deal-making was going to begin again, whether the boy was ready to repeat his mistakes or not.

**97\. Interstellar **_Occurring or situated between stars_

It had been centuries since Bill had seen something as amusing as Gideon's advances on the female Pines twin, but it was only logical that Pentagram the false child star would fall in love and seek to trap a Shooting Star.

**98\. Nebula **_a cloud of gas and dust in outer space, visible in the night sky either as an indistinct bright patch or as a dark silhouette against other luminous matter_ (oh my god the number of great words in this definition could make a whole set of prompts _*wink*_)

"Oh Pine Tree, all you need is someone who's willing to help shape you (and I must say I know a guy who knows about shape) rather than selfishly looking after themselves: you always look so dull in comparison to Shooting Star, why don't you leave her and finally take a chance to grow and shine?"

**99\. Perihelion **_the point in the orbit of a planet, asteroid, or comet at which it is closest to the Sun _(Sequel to **Anhelion**)

Bill could feel himself glowing with anticipation watching from his eye in the moon as Shooting Star burst through the trapdoor onto the roof and slammed her still sleep-paralyzed brother in a hug at the exact same time she had every night before for the past week; he noted that the rehearsals had not only left Shooting Star blindingly oblivious to the growing hole in the veil the eclipse provided tonight, but her building fear at the false wedge he drove between them left her gripping her brother close enough and tight enough that the demon could all too easily squeeze them both through the narrow door rather than merely snatching one away as he had originally planned.

**100\. Synodic **_relating to or involving the conjunction of stars, planets, or other celestial orbjects_

The dream demon may not have _unlimited_ cosmic power, but once his ten satellites finally aligned the celestial strings could be broken and everything will begin to change, even that.

* * *

Good news! If all goes well I should be done with all of my coursework by late this week! While I do have finals coming up the week after next, a few of my classes had earlier exams, so I'm going to have a lot more free time than I did before. That means if you want to send a lot of prompts or ask for expansions (I did my first one from this collection, **Apanthropinization** from the last chapter, and it's uploaded here on ffn so check it out!) I'll probably be able to start doing them.

The week after finals is also my break, so it'll be a nice chance to catch up with in-progress multichapter stories and have more fun with these. Who knows, maybe I could even release a chapter every 2-3 days if I have enough motivation and words.


	7. 101-120

This chapter is coming a bit later because I worked really hard finishing up school stuff early in the week and was completely burned out for the second half. Also trying to catch up on my longer fics (including the extension to this one and Connection which is also based on a sentence story!) but as long as I have prompts I'll do 20 of these a week.

I find it highly amusing that these sentences cover anything from Big Hero 6 crossovers to string theory... I am way too much of a nerd. Also I'm starting to throw in some sequels to past sentences, largely ones where the prompt just made me remember another word.

This week's thanks goes to AwesomeOliver for 101 and 102 (especially since they were left for last chapter but the request was split over two, thank you for being patient with me!), Bedravi for 103-112 (yay, lots of prompts!), and 113-120 from sapphireswimming who hasn't even read most of these yet and is therefore not getting another kind epithet :P.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Boscaresque**

_Picturesque; scenically wooded_

* * *

**101\. Hamartia **(forgive me fandom for I have punned)

Mabel Pines would give almost anything for her brother, but she would sacrifice even his happiness for Waddles, which meant all he had to do was threaten to cook the pig to get Shooting Star to give in (funny, given the fact that the humans' favorite star would fuel the stove to burn it anyway).

**102\. Entropy** (inspired by the multiple people who have asked me this week why anything matters if the world will die in the inevitable heat death of the universe. You know it's finals week when...)

Bill Cipher was a being of pure energy: why would he put effort and fade away in order to bring order to the universe when he could sit back and watch it near the inevitable heat death while basking and baking s'mores in the growing chaos?

**103\. Angel**

"That grandpa the Author can't be an angel on your shoulder without leaving room open for a devil, Pine Tree."

**104\. Toxic** (Double Dipper)

Watching her posse leave her side to go dance on the dance floor of her yacht, Pacifica felt her feet ache and the Party Crown jab into her hair like a crown of thorns and couldn't help but wonder if all friends were as selfish and hollow as hers were or if it was just her Northwest inherited personality reflecting back at her.

**105\. Unidimensional** (inspired by the little I know so far about string theory)

It was funny how often humans thought that Bill was one-dimensional just because he didn't exist in one of the planes they could register: firstly, he existed in two of the three planes pitiful humans could see (or maybe they really have gotten dumber!); second, he was very comfortably superior in his ten-dimensional form just happening to have the one he didn't reach into be in the human range of sight and fully accessible to his senses; finally, if people would believe that his motivations were unilateral just because of their dumb mistake, well, he'll just have another tool in his steadily-growing arsenal.

**106\. Lightheaded**

It was hard to tell in contrast to the light given off by the portal, but faced with its brotherly power the Big Dipper on its vessel's head glowed, lighting the way and revealing the presence of the demon hiding inside.

**107\. Life** (Transcendence AU)

The hardest thing about returning to Piedmont for Mabel wasn't getting used to leaving Gravity Falls strangeness behind as she had originally anticipated, it wasn't even pretending that the summer she spent there hadn't changed her life (it had changed everyone's, in fact), but rather it was trying to go about her life acting as though she wasn't the conduit for her brother's presence and facing everyone's sympathy over her non-existent loss that made Mabel feel like Dipper's life wasn't the only one her parents tried to deny.

**108\. Innocence **(The Inconveniencing)

Wendy had always thought that her father beat everything up out of some strange obsession with being manly, had always shipped her away to lumberjack camp for the summer with her brothers as a way to get the kids out of his hair when he did the most hard work, but staring at the wall and rethinking everything that she had seen in the Dusk to Dawn, remembering all of the ghost stories she heard about Gravity Falls that all took place in the summer (a coincidence she had once chalked up to them originating as campfire tales), and the strange things she saw the weeks before she left and after coming home each prior year allowed Wendy to fully appreciate the way Manly Dan looked after his children, and how innocence couldn't be acknowledged without it being lost.

**109\. Emulate** (Double Dipper, sequel to **89 Astral**)

3 remembered the deal he had made with Bill when the triangle had appeared in the rain and flexed the muscles over his tendons rejoicing that he could be flesh and blood like a real boy as long as he fulfilled his true purpose to copy a certain real boy: a paper copy fulfilled the role of a Pine Tree much better, and he just had to keep Mabel and Stan from discovering the real Dipper was missing.

**110\. Depression**

Mabel was good at showing off her sweater as a symbol of her never ending optimism, but the only reason no one besides Dipper understood the half of her that was as hurt and sad by teasing words as any other preteen was because she learned how to secretly hide away in that colorful Sweatertown of her own.

**111\. Fire **(BH6 crossover because NOT OVER NEVER OVER)

Dipper stood admiring the exhibition hall of SFIT, ecstatic that his paranormal energy converter earned him a ticket to this incredible school where he could start inventing things just like the Author had, when he examined the taken-apart microbot exhibit that had garnered so much attention earlier (and the kid, Hiro?, was _his age how cool was that they could work together and be awesome friends!_) when he heard a familiar cackle and saw blue flames from the corner of his vision as the microbots swarmed him and everything went black.

**112\. Aureola** (Not What He Seems)

Despite his anger, Dipper couldn't help but stare in awe as Stanley emerged from the portal, colors and auras swirling around him like an artistic halo, even gravity seeming to bend in the Author's wake.

**113\. Worse **(Sequel to **36 Better**, Little Dipper)

Dipper was initially elated that Mabel came to him asking to play chess, but he found himself missing the way she would hoard all the knights in her sweater and his heart fell when he caught her sighing at another loss and realized that she was only doing this for him.

**114\. Rake**

Grunkle Stan felt the weight of all of his years press onto his shoulders as he made his way into the yard surrounding the Mystery Shack, the rake in his hand feeling identical to a shovel digging a grave as he pushed all the pine needles back into the woods where they could roam free and safe from suffocating and rotting the dying grass.

**115\. Whiskers** (Hamster!Mabel)

It took Dipper a week and a half of being entirely engrossed in the mysteries of the Journal to wonder why he hadn't seen Mabel playing with Ariel the hamster in all this time, but his sister just cheerfully shrugged when he asked and went back to recording May-May and the Hog.

**116\. Kid** (The Inconveniencing)

No matter how much Dipper pretended to be a teenager to impress Wendy and her friends, he was just a kid, but that didn't mean he couldn't still be one of the bravest friends Wendy had and one of the people she admired most.

**117\. Punishment** (Scaryoke, Carpet Diem, potentially sequel to **75 Rot**)

Dipper grumbled as he spent the seventh morning in a row fixing the landscaping damage that was done by the zombie attack; he wanted to complain about this being unjust, but if retiling the roof in 100 degree heat was Grunkle Stan's way of giving out suck-up points this punishment was fairly mild compared to the horrors he could surely imagine.

**118\. Tears**

There was little Grunkle Stan could do to calm his great niece when she came home in the sunset screaming for help other than set her down and rub the tears off her face while assuring her that he'd sew shut the tears in her sweater because he was terrified (especially given who was always watching) of making any promises he couldn't keep.

**119\. Remarkable** (The Hand That Rocks the Mabel)

Bud Gleeful had never met Miss Mabel Pines before, but if his Gideon had found a girl who he viewed and treated like a person (even if he treated her as a queen to be possessed or a prize to be won) then he would do whatever Stanford Pines asked to make a marriage work, especially seeing as he had gone three days without facing a temper tantrum or needed to run to the Blind Eye: this Miss Mabel Pines was a truly remarkable young girl.

**120\. Provoke**

Mabel dodged to the side as watched as the monster's eye tracked her bright sweater's movement went red: she was playing a matador dancing with the bull and was enjoying every second of it, especially if it kept the already horned Dipper lying prone on the forest floor safe.

* * *

Hope you liked these sentences, and remember that I love hearing from you guys, be it prompts, comments, or extension requests, as it's really the only reason this collection has grown this quickly!


	8. 121-140

So sorry these are late! I had finals last week and then moved back from college (though I'm back and commuting in a week because summer classes woohoo! ._.) Though I have a week break and am definitely going to try to catch up on writing both for this story and for wow the more others than I was expecting to juggle at once. I'll get on that.

This chapter is split half and half from two of my favorite supporters. 121-130 is from the ever amazing Bedravi, and 131-140 is from sapphireswimming. The continued interest and requests mean a lot.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Boscaresque**

_Picturesque; scenically wooded_

* * *

**121\. Ashamed**

Preston Northwest and his wife sat at the dining room table staring down their daughter uncomfortably as the butler poured the seafoam green pea soup: never before had either of them been ashamed of anything bearing the Northwest family name, not even the illicit deeds done by their ancestors, so why were they feeling this combination of anger and guilt at their daughter's praised and altruistic actions?

**122\. Fang **_Disclaimer: this author does not support any moral views portrayed by Gideon ever. Hopefully that much is clear to you folk._

Gideon Gleeful felt a streak of determination run through him as he approached the black shadowed teenagers; Mabel Pines may think he's too creepy to date as a boyfriend, but he knew girls accepted more stalking with _vampire boyfriends_ and he'd do anything for his little sweet peach.

**123\. Game**

Candy had been fine playing Calling All Boys: Preteen Edition despite the mechanical voice, until one night she played her first turn and picked up to hear a real, **human **stranger on the other end.

**124\. Night**

The twins had never been out in the woods after dark before, so they had no way of knowing that the happy-go-luck feel of the diurnal woodland creatures shifted entirely after dusk.

**125\. Spike**

Mabel knew that her little brother was seriously fashioned impaired (I mean there are only enough beautiful genes in one womb) and that he was still harboring his HUGE crush on Wendy, who likewise had a weird but totally understandable thing for creepy-vampire like guys (like Robbie! and Norman, before he turned out to be gnome jerks), so it shouldn't have been such a disastrous surprise to wake up one morning to hear Dipper singing Disco Girl in the bathroom as he died his hair into one giant black mohawk spike.

**126\. Whip** (brief ATLA reference)

While a grappling hook made a great weapon, it couldn't simply be used as _any_ weapon, but that didn't stop Stan's amused snort as he watched his great niece whip the thing around her, transforming from a thief into a warrior princess into some thingamajig called a "waterbender", as the old criminal mastermind considered that the next 'family bonding day' should be spent training with weapons.

**127\. Brother**

Grunkle Stan did the best he could with the little time he had with the twins: he bonded with Mabel, gave her someone she could trust once it was too late and tried his best to train Dipper so he could have a fighting chance, but anyone in Gravity Falls (him and Stanley, Preston and Ivan, Soos's dad and his Cousin Reggie's father) would testify that there was a force in Gravity Falls that had a particular penchant for brothers.

**128\. Love** (Into the Bunker)

Hearing Wendy's rejection hurt (and itched, mainly itched), but really the comfort of Mabel and Soos, and knowing that the teenager was willing to fight through anything to stay with him, even if not in the way he wanted, made Dipper's heart ache in a good way, a way that felt more full, as if he had finally realized that his love for these friends went deeper than a crush, and that the itchiness might just be his heart's growing pains.

**129\. Discover** (Not What He Seems)

Ever since discovering the secrets hidden in 3 Dipper had dreamed of finding the Author, of putting all the clues together and solving the mystery of what happened to him, maybe even save him from the "he" who is watching, be the smart guy, the hero, the one who figures everything out; all in one night, all to eerily echoing his prediction of "more like a nightmare", with Grunkle Stan arrested and everything falling apart, it became obvious to Dipper how childish he was when he really knew nothing: he wasn't the smart guy, he wasn't the hero, Stan the lovable horrible con-man who got his family either way was, he even got Mabel's trust when it came down to it, because in the end **he knew better**.

**130\. Blood **(Sequel to **122 Fang**)

If Gideon couldn't have the sweet peach scent that was Mabel Pines ruling by his side for all eternity, he'd just have to find a way to keep his love ever closer, and there's nothing closer to someone's heart than making them the very blood that beats through his cursed veins.

**131\. Ancestor **(Soul Eater Crossover AU) _I'm sorry for how technically Soul Eater this is, like seriously feel free to skip as this might be a record for most SE buzzwords put in a sentence. I had the idea for a while and couldn't help but include it here. It was the first thing I remembered for this prompt and since that universe highly implies weapons are genetic... *shrugs*._

Cipher watched from the shadows under the stain-glassed window as the twins switched from meister to weapon in fighting the latest monster hiding in Gravity Falls: this little training ground away from Death's watch was the perfect place to train the latest Pines family weapons, and the old pair of witches hiding on the outskirts wouldn't know what was coming once the twins consumed their 99 monster souls; wouldn't the Kishen be proud of this little demon once he unleashed the chaos of two stolen Death Scythes on Shibusen.

**132\. Virtue**

Shooting Star was an angel from a distance, a guiding light and a goddess to all those around her, but she was a goddess of destruction as much as creation, and her naive optimism and hopefully crafting was as much a vice as a virtue.

**133\. Brisk **(Mabel's Guide to Life)

Mabel smacked her forehead as she called the take a wrap and watched Grenda and Candy prepare for another shoot: Waddles was supposed to be perfect in his role as the Jog Hog, but he was only pulling off an extremely brisk walk!

**134\. Steal**

Dipper felt his breath hitch as Soos lowered him in Mission Impossible style through the window that once shed light on the man's break room; he saw his Grandfather's sleeping form and the third journal tucked under the man's arm and whispered "_we're in.__"_

**135\. Suspicions**

Agent Powers slammed his fists on the interrogation table and watched the subject flinch and the man pushed the communication device on his ear and called for Trigger to keep a closer eye on the kids: he didn't know how the criminal mastermind so quickly found a doppelganger so willing to stand for him, but he knew Stanford Pines, the man was slimy and slippery and dripping in his latest con, and this man in front of him, silently faking confidence rather than loudly protesting at the charges that even Powers admitted were stretching the law was definitely not Stanford Pines.

**136\. Fence** (Blendin's Game)

There was always the white picket fence separating Soos's house from the outside world, from his father; Abuelita liked the sense of normality and uniformity it gave to their family, proof that they were as insular and complete as everyone else, but to Soos it was the first piece of the house he had to fix as its young patriarch, and he watched his duty chain in to the fence, inside the fence as others kids played and knew somehow that he would always be a handyman, destined to fix the home while other little ones ran free and adventured without him.

**137\. Prison**

Agents Powers and Trigger had heard that a powerful psychic had been imprissoned within Gravity Falls, and despite the voices in the back of their minds being unknowingly drowned out shouting _there's a reason they keep him in maximum security_ the agents felt it would go against their constitutional duty to let this 9-year-old stay locked up.

**138\. Hope** (Gideon Rises / Not What He Seems)

Whenever Stan felt the past catch up to him, old enemies and agencies narrowing in to take him away he felt the age old thrill of another con and remembered why life was worth living, until he looked in the haunted eyes of the two twins the world was taking him away from, filled with sadness and hope to stay and love their idol of an uncle, and Stanford Pines felt a calling to life even more gratifying than the constant thrill.

**139\. Trace**

Dipper had a hard time balancing his work with sleep at first (it's hard to focus when he was practically eating his own shirt), but Mabel would freak out if she learned her twin brother was learning to draw and she was far too boisterous to actually sketch before splashing her work with color, let alone do the fine traces Dipper wanted to copy like the Author.

**140\. Nasty** (The Land Before Swine)

They may be beautiful and a twelve year old girl's dream, but after having her hair pulled for over an hour by angry pixies and her sweater ruined by the puke of a dozen disgusting barf fairies made Mabel reconsider her answer when magazine asked her favorite mythical creature.

* * *

Please feel free to leave more prompts, I promise I do go back to this and start on sentences as soon as I get them! I can promise I will have the next chapter done and published during the actual weekend.


	9. 141-160

Hey everyone! Really there are three reasons this is so late, and they're almost exclusively my fault (I really hope no one from the internet or the future will conspire to stop me from writing these, although I fear sapphire may try both, just in the motivational direction :P).

1\. I've been getting ready for classes and used to them starting, up this week, which is both why it's so late and kinda lucky for you guys cuz I get to school 2 hours early and have nothing to do but game, tumblr, and write. 2. I've been working on chapters for other stories that I'm much further behind on (this is why I only have 2 fics on a regular update schedule XD) and am hoping on updating those soon. And 3. I actually didn't realize until I was almost done that I ran out of prompts one short of the end, so it'd be awesome if I could get more for next chapter!

141-144 are from AwesomeOliver, 145-154 are from Bedravi, and 155-159 are from sapphireswimming. 160 I came up with myself with the help of my trust friend random word generator (the little brother of random sentence generator from chapter 3!).

Enjoy!

* * *

**Boscaresque**

_Picturesque; scenically wooded_

* * *

**141\. Scream** (Sock Opera)

It was a hard life, lived in short bursts of awareness and long periods of nothingness, filled with laughter and horror, disgust and the impending doom of a deal, but there was one thing that was constant ever since he felt his body fade away under the curse of the demon's hand: his head remained, no matter how many times the curse put it back together or tear it apart, it was always there and he was always screaming.

**142\. Alliance**

Dipper didn't trust Stan, he didn't know Stanley (despite trusting his written word in the Journals), and the tween wasn't even sure if he could trust Mabel anymore, but he knew he couldn't let Bill fulfill whatever plans he was after, and if that meant standing together as a family then that's the way it'll be.

**143\. Autumn**

Autumn came to Gravity Falls with all the force behind its name: bringing reality to the adventures and mischief the twins had managed and crushing their fantastic dreams with the heavy force of gravity and wiping the evidence away with the colorful leaves of Fall.

**144\. Ominous**

One would expect, living in a small town in the woods surrounded by monsters, that it would be the dark, large, and threatening creatures that people needed to stay away from (like the Manotaurs or the Multibear), but in fact the most dangerous threats were the simplest, widdlest, most human inhabitants of all.

**145\. Drawing** (Sequel to **139 Trace**)

Dipper should've been more careful not to fall asleep over his work: waking up one morning with his cheek glued to a sketch only to see the looming face of Mabel smiling evilly among a fan of glittery gel pens was worse than any nightmare Bill could throw his way.

**146\. Spanish** (The Land Before Swine, slight Phantom Falls crossover)

If Dipper had ever doubted Soos's helpfulness on a monster hunt before, his questions were proven unfounded when they encountered a strange green wolf fluent in only Esperanto (the twins also learned that the language is somewhat mutually intelligible with Spanish... and that Soos really needs to talk to girls who aren't behind a computer screen).

**147\. Try** (Not What He Seems)

After all that Grunkle Stan had done for his family, the effort and risk he had put into building the portal to bring his brother back, the man could hardly stand watching the gravity anomaly take Dipper's twin away rather than returning his.

**148\. Afraid** (Dreamscapers/Little Gift Shop of Horrors)

Wandering around Grunkle Stan's mind with cuties like Xyler and Kraz had been a dream (a strange one with a bit too much old-timey black and whiteness for Mabel's comfort (she preferred color and glitter), but quite literally a dream nonetheless), until creepy triangle guy came and turned it into the worst nightmare she could imagine: Xyler and Kraz were made out of clay and only moved as if they were stop motion!

**149\. Lose** (Bottomless Pit!)

Although no one ever really won at pinball (besides beating the high score, that definitely was a win in Soos's book), never before had the handyman really seen someone _lose_ at the game more than the time Dipper somehow managed to get a negative score.

**150\. Darkness** (Dreamscaperers)

Yes, the darkness Bill predicted approaching did arrive, and yes, it was a greater darkness than the Pines had ever imagined, but it was also really anticlimatic: nobody could see anything that was happening (even Bill!) and Dipper was pretty certain that Mabel had fallen asleep.

**151\. Golden**

Bill couldn't let anyone find out his secret: only if he bought up the entire global gold supply could he potentially get away with the terrible conspiracy that the demon behind the beloved symbol on the back of US currency was not actually golden, but indeed... _**yellow**_.

**152\. Reverse** (let's be super obvious and try a take on Reverse AU)

Dipper and Mabel had hardly realized that the portal had somehow switched directions until Bill showed up sobbing and burrowing in Mabel sweater claiming sanctuary in Sweatertown, much to the surprise and slow-growing delight of the young girl.

**153\. Home**

Dipper hated the fact that everyone kept calling today the day he and Mabel "went home", the statement implied that there was something comforting about it, a return to normalcy, and while Piedmont was certainly less supernatural than Gravity Falls, Dipper certainly felt more at home surrounded by the magic and friendships he had discovered, and if home is where the heart is then he was more leaving for an extended vacation when he left Wendy and Stan and Soos at the Gravity Falls bus stop.

**154\. Control** (Sock Opera)

It was strange, getting back and moving after reclaiming his body from Bill: Dipper would've expected to feel freer after his strings were cut, but his limbs had a heaviness that went beyond the throbbing flesh wounds, the weight of a lingering remembrance of not taking advantage of the ability to fly and a deep-set foreboding that the threads were still there, and that he wasn't fully in control.

**155\. Envelope**

Mabel was always a touchy-feely person, much more than Dipper who always insisted on staying apart enough that even Awkward Sibling Hugs needed his approval, maybe that was why when she was little and sad she became so invested in knitting and hiding in Sweatertown: there at least she could pretend that the warm yarn was her brother's comforting embrace.

**156\. High** (based on my Mom's fear of heights: aka only on man-made structures or when off the ground)

Mabel had never been scared of heights before the incident with the water tower, but she was happy to learn that her fear only applied to unstable structures like the collapsing water tower itself, and despite being a proponent of exposure therapy, Mabel staunchly refused to relive her fear until the day she unknowingly went with Dipper on a monster hunt that led them to the floating cliffs, and the combination of the yards of hard packed dirt under her feet and the terrifying fifty foot drop that said ground somehow rested on somehow managed to confuse her phobia out of existence.

**157\. Grave** (Scaryoke)

Singing the zombies to a not so peaceful rest, Dipper's logical mind couldn't help but wonder how so many corpses had wound up that deep in the woods to raise and why they stopped completely at the tree line: it was if the woods had feasted on their blood and flesh, leaving the spirits behind to haunt the forest as the very monsters and magic they explored...

**158\. Convenient** (Blendin's Game)

"Unlike Mr. Pines's view on the law, sometimes what's convenient isn't always good, like that piece of emergency salami: the real emergency was after the salami."

**159\. Scientific**

"Dipper, I agree that yours and the author's work with the Journals studying cryptozoology in Gravity Falls is really scientific, carefully documented, and just very well done, but I don't think that any scientific journals will be willing to publish it."

**160\. Area**

"I really hope Bill's equilateral, otherwise it'd be nearly impossible to calculate this (we'd have to start pulling out the law of cosines and everything)!"

* * *

Shameless reminder: please try to drop by a few prompts! As long as it's one word I'm happy to do it (I don't even check if it's a repeat unless it's a word that really stands out in my mind), there's no syllable limit (remember Apanthropinization happened), and it can be as stuffy as you like (I have google)!


	10. 161-180

I am so. so sorry this has been neglected for so long. There are a dozen good excuses I could throw, including life, the most difficult semester of college yet, a job search that just ended a few days ago, and not having enough asks until the new xkit update on tumblr found literally 30 that had been buried in the bowels of that website, but what matters is that I've been thinking about this story and have been meaning to update it.

161, 165, and 167 were written right after publishing the last chapter, and the others were written today. That's mainly why there's so much Xpcveaoqfoxso, because oh my god **that **happened, so if you're not caught up on the show I apologize but I recommend you hold off on this train of madness a little while longer.

Prompts for 161-170 are from Aldecaalfi (formerly Bedravi) and 171-180 are from really old asks by sapphireswimming. Luckily I have enough prompts for another chapter but I always appreciate more! It adds to my guilt when I haven't responded to them, which hopefully means faster updates XD! Definitions are next to each word that I had to look up before I could start writing, thanks for the challenge!

Ps: check out the Gravity Falls/Soul Eater crossover section for the expansion to Ancestor, as requested by AwesomeOliver.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Boscaresque**

_Picturesque; scenically wooded_

* * *

**161\. Kakorrhaphiophobia **_fear of failure or defeat _(Xpcveaoqfoxso)

The world was quite literally going to Hell in a hand basket and the kaleidoscope of colors and supernatural terrors that made up Weirdmageddon was more than enough to make Dipper's head spin, but nothing quite twisted the young boy's stomach as the frozen golden face of Ford, the distant bubble trapping Mabel and the crushing weight that everything he cared about depended on him and he might not be strong enough, smart enough, or heroic enough to save it all.

**162\. Macrosmatic **_having a good sense of smell_ (shoutout to Headhunters)

It may be a result of Dipper's good investigative skills, or it could just be a side-effect of living in Gravity Falls for the summer, but whatever the cause, Mabel couldn't help but find it a little bit strange that Dipper was able to track the latest creature they were exploring the woods for by following its _scent_.

**163\. Oxter **_armpit _(follow up to 162 Macrosmatic)

What was even more impressive was how the twelve-year-old was able to smell anything at all behind the odor of prepubescence and lack of showers just reeking from him.

**164\. Ulotrichous** _having woolly or crisp hair_ (Transcendence AU)

It was one of the first time Dipper had accepted a summons after Mabel had passed and of course it had to end badly; stuck without his normal support to lean on the demon fled to the mindscape crisp with drying blood, where he stayed buried into the wool of the Flock as they licked the foreign substance out of their master's head-fur.

**165\. Strange** (Jumping on the bandwagon of WtNV crossovers given the Tad Strange leak because 160+ sentences into this thing means I can throw my cliché worries out the window!)

Gravity Falls had a bad habit of falling for the latest fad (everyone was all too happy to follow along with the shallow, glamorous life of Pacifica and the Northwest family, after all), but Dipper couldn't help but be suspicious when all of the townspeople started religiously listening and following the new radio talk show that only aired in their town, despite the infamous broadcaster definitely not living among the small, dull town's residents: it was all a tad strange.

**166\. Leader**

Each of the teenagers in Gravity Falls had the occasions where they shined: Robbie as lead guitar of You're Dead, Tambry with her 50,000 social media followers, Lee and Nate with the freshmen awed and terrified by their class pranks, and especially Wendy with her charisma and lumberjack championships, but when all six of them met up, everyone agreed that Thompson, for how soft-spoken he was, was the glue holding them together and leading them forward (it also explained why he was promoted to manager of the movie theater first).

**167\. Devil** (tag to my not-yet-published Superfalls fic Encore)

Ever since Dipper had met a demon (albeit a self-proclaimed dream demon) in Bill Cipher, a small voice in the back of his head had wondered if there was a boss, a king, a devil as so many cultures chose to call it, but never had he imagined that such a powerful creature would be interested in the seemingly childish adventures he and Mabel embarked on in Gravity Falls until he was face to face with the creature, Bill loyally at its side, and the technically not even a teen realized just how deep he really had gotten in over his head.

**168\. Spirit **(Northwest Mansion Mystery, the Inconveniencing, also the Phantomfalls reference is inspired by silvermoonphantom and rhythmantics's Cold Front on tumblr)

Dipper spent a good week's worth of all-nighters flipping through the pages of the Journal trying to figure out where the Author went wrong: he had so clearly defined the 10 theorized power levels of ghosts, yet ones trapped in paintings were supposedly another class entirely, and while Level 10's ability to cross spectral boundaries explained the Northwest Manor ghost, nothing in the book classified what he had witnessed at Dusk to Dawn or even came close to satisfying his suspicions of the new boy hitting on Wendy.

**169\. Strong**

Manly Dan as a father was all about imparting his children with the needed strength, and while Wendy appreciated the fact that she could beat up anyone and everyone who got in her way, she was secretly appreciated even more the fact that growing up in a houseful of Corduroy boys had taught her to keep a lid on her anxiety and be strong of heart.

**170\. Wolf** (Carpet Diem)

It was quite the odd wolf that was playful enough to chew on Dipper's leg for the entire night without actually breaking skin or, you know, killing the defenseless preteen sleeping alone in the woods, and of course when Mabel heard she was all for finding the perfect bone to give it and a place to sleep over inside the Shack (as long as it stayed away from Waddles) which did nothing to help the very sleepover problem that drove Dipper to sleep outside in the first place.

**171\. Flare** (Not What He Seems)

Stanley Pines couldn't help but fight a tear as he stood on the roof launching fireworks with the kids on today of all days: maybe where Stanford was he would see their signal flare and realize that tonight he was coming home.

**172\. Pearl** (Xpcveaoqfoxso and Escape from Reality predictions)

If anyone asked Bill what his favorite color pearl was, he'd laugh at the random question and shout gold (it is the most valuable after all, and gold suits him), but the truth was that it was all because of a pink jewel that the world is Bill's oyster, and he'd ensure that Shooting Star remained his crowning jewel like the apocalypse depended on it.

**173\. Mouse** (Xpcveaoqfoxso)

Bill laughed as the petty humans all scurried away from his madness wave after trying futilely to fight back, he'd have fun experimenting his newfound powers on them like the litter mice they were.

**174\. Comforter** (Dipper and Mabel vs the Future)

Mabel couldn't help but stare at the walkie-talkie after the fizzled back into static after the piercing message it just gave; a short trip to Sweatertown revealed that it wouldn't be enough, she'd have to bury herself in her sheets and wish for a thicker comforter to hide under, all the while dreading the knowledge that winter would come and summer would end.

**175\. Shock** (when I don't have any ideas for a simple word, I try to look up as many definitions of it as I can to get inspiration from melding multiple together. The one that did it for me here was that discover a shock could also be taken to mean _a number of sheaves of grain stacked upright in a field for drying. _The Last Mabelcorn)

Stanford Pines stood frozen and helpless in his own mind as he faced down the demon he had befriended and faced all those years ago who should have no dominion in this world _and no dominion in his **mind**_ yet for all his genius, the Author could do nothing but sway with the fields of wheat as Bill laid out his plans to disturb and burn this dimension and wait to warn his family when the man finally woke up.

**176\. Agenda** (Xpcveaoqfoxso)

Bill leaned back and watched his posse party as he contemplated his next step: he had been waiting billions of years to fulfill step one, and now that time was frozen for eternity it was hard to put on his calendar exactly when he should move on to step two.

**177\. Fringe**

Dipper had thought it dumb when his one friend went through a baseball phase and dragged him to the store to find the perfect baseball cap until the eleven-year-old felt the fabric plaster over his bangs and cover the birthmark that always kept him on the outside of normal social life; it wouldn't have to be a sports cap, but maybe this could help hide the fringe he always danced on as he entered into the scary halls of middle school.

**178\. Childhood **(Dipper and Mabel vs the Future and Xpcveaoqfoxso)

Stan felt the bronze knuckles on his left fist quake at the sight of his brother, the twin he had traveled to the ends of the Earth _three times now_ for, as he finally pieced together how little the author card: Stanley had cherished their shared memories and dreams all his life, but Stanford had hated them so much that not only did he ignore his childhood, but he actively tried to steal Dipper away before he could share one with Mabel.

**179\. War** (slight AU on Sock Opera)

Dipper's ghostly formed looked around for a suitable sock puppet to take control of in order to talk to his sister and shook his head as he saw the blood puppet that _of course_ would be the only one Mabel would bother to bring to her dressing room rather than leave backstage during intermission: looks like Gabe Benson's sock puppet would be going off to war in both real life and in Glove Story: a Sock Opera.

**180\. Detour** (Xpcveaoqfoxso)

The philosopher in Ghost Eyes couldn't help but wonder if this was what he was meant to do as he drove along the open road chasing the two kids in a stolen cop car through bubbles of madness; he had told himself as an undergrad that he had the potential to discover the secrets of the universe, and despite the unexpected detour through Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison, here he was with friends and purpose in the End Times.


End file.
